Wonkyu Family Series
by kyuvil
Summary: Choi siwon menikah dengan Cho Kyuhyun hampir tiga tahun, mereka dikaruniai seorang anak laki-laki yang diberi nama Choi minho. Bagaimanakah keseharian keluarga ini? / WonKyu / Yaoi / Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_"Mommy!"_

  
Kyuhyun hampir saja terjatuh ketika seorang bocah kecil berlari dan langsung memeluk kakinya, kyuhyun menggendong bocah lucu itu.

_"Hey! Kenapa berlari-larian hem?"  
_

_"Daddy nakal!"_

_"Wae?"_

_"Minho dikelitikin terus mommy!"_

_"Oh ya? Mana daddy mu hem?"_

_"Minho mengurung daddy dikamar."_

_"Ayo kita lihat daddy."  
_

Kyuhyun menaruh kantung plastik belanjaan nya lalu berjalan kearah kamar putranya, ketika sampai didepan pintu kamar yang bertuliskan Choi Minho kyuhyun berhenti.

Minho menyuruh nya untuk diam kemudian membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

Cklek~

_"Mana daddy? Tidak ada."_

Kyuhyun menurunkan minho dari gendongannya, minho berlari ke arah kasur.

_"Tadi daddy minho ikat disini mommy."_

_"Mwo? Minho mengikat daddy?"_

_"Habis daddy nya na- huaaa daddy!"_

_"Hayoo.. Kau mengatakan apa sama mommy huh?"_

_"Hahaha. Daddy geli.. Haha daddy.. Mommy help me! Hahaha daddy!"_

Siwon semakin gencar menjalanlan aksinya mengelitiki minho, ayah dan anak itu sampai berguling-guling diatas kasur, minho terus berusaha melawan namun apa daya ia mempunyai daddy dengan tenaga kuda.

_"Hyung! Sudah kasihan minho.."  
_

Kyuhyun menarik minho yang langsung berlari keluar menghindari tangkapan ayahnya.

_"Aish! Kau menganggu saja baby. Sekarang mommy nya saja.."_

_"YA! Hyung! Hahaha.. Siwon hyung gelii.. Hahaha.. Hyung!"  
_

Siwon menarik kyuhyun lalu menindihnya kemudian mengelitiki kyuhyun hingga istrinya itu menggeliat tak karuan akibat kegelian.

_"Hyung.. Ish!"  
_

Siwon terkekeh dan menyudahi kegiatannya, ia menatap lembut kyuhyun dibawahnya lalu mengecup kening nya.

_"Aku merindukan mu.."  
_

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi siwon yang sudah mulai ditumbuhi rambut-rambut tipis. Kyuhyun lantas menarik kepala siwon dan mengecup bibirnya cukup lama.

_"Aku juga merindukan mu, kau terlalu lama berada di amerika!"_

_"Maafkan aku.."  
_

Melihat raut wajah sedih siwon kyuhyun jadi tidak enak pada suaminya, siwon pasti merasa sangt bersalah. Padahal kyuhyun mengerti kalau semua yang siwon lakukan bentuk profesonalitas terhadap pekerjaan nya.__

_"Aku bercanda jangan memasang wajah merajuk seperti minho!"  
_

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi tirus siwon, siwon mengelus pipi kyuhyun lalu mencium bibrnya lembut. Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya merindukan lumatan bibir siwon pun hanya bisa pasrah.

Tanpa mereka sadari minho diam-diam mengintip kegiatan kedua orang tua nya sambil menyendok ice cream ditangannya.__

_"Tsk! Dasar orang tua! Aku kan masih kecil!"_ Minho kemudian berlari menuruni anak tangga lalu keluar rumah bermain bersama teman-temannya

Siwon melepas ciuman mereka dengan lembut, ia mengusap bibir kyuhyun yang terlihat membengkak. Kyuhyun mendorong siwon hingga kini posisi ia berada diatas siwon.__

_"Hyung.."  
_

_"Hem?"_ Siwon masih asik memainkan rambut kecoklatan kyuhyun yang terlihat berantakan.

_"Kenapa semakin hari kau semakin tampan saja sih? Aku yakin banyak karyawan wanita yang berusaha merebut perhatian mu."_

  
Siwon tertawa keras, kyuhyun malah memasang wajah merajuk yang sangt menggemaskan.

_"Kau juga kenapa semakin lama semakin menggemaskan saja?"_

_"Bagian mana dari ku yang terlihat menggemaskan eoh?"_

_"Banyak! Bibirmu.."_ Siwon mencubit bibir kyuhyun dengan gemas.

_"Aw!"  
_

_"Pipi mu.." _Lalu menarik kedua pipi kyuhyun.

_"Masih banyak lagi, tapi yang lebih menggemaskan adalah..."_

_"YA! CHOI PERVERT WON!"  
_

Siwon tertawa sambil menahan sakit saat kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya, memang dasar tangan siwon yang dengan seenaknya mencubit kedua pantat kyuhyun yang kenyal. Kkk~

_**Udah gitu doang. Fluffy banget ya? Kkk~**_

_**Rencananya kalo banyak yg review mau di jadiin berchapter.**_

_**Terima kasih udah minat membaca ff wonkyu buatan aku xd**_

_**See you next ff **_


	2. Chapter 2

Kyuhyun yang masih didapur sesekali mengintip kearah ruang keluarga dimana minho yang sedang bermain dengan seorang bayi yang berumur 12bulan. Bayi perempuan berambut hitam itu anak dari cho ahra -kaka perempuan kyuhyun-

_"Sica ingin kue ini?"  
_  
Bayi yang diberi nama jessica itu mengangkat kedua tangannya berusaha mengambil kue yang berada ditangan minho.

_"Sica mau? Minho oppa tanya mommy dulu ya? Apa sica boleh makan kue ini atau tidak."  
_  
Minho berlari kedapur, kyuhyun yang sedang memotong-motong sayuran terlonjak kaget begitu minho menarik tangannya.

_"Minho, bagaimana kalau mommy memotong jari mommy huh? Kau mengagetkan."_

_"Maafkan minho mommy.."  
_  
Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menggendong putranya. _"Ada apa?"_

_"Mom, apa jessica boleh memakan kue ini?"_

_"Tidak boleh. Jessica masih kecil, belum boleh makan kue ini."  
_  
Minho mengangguk paham, ia kemudian turun dari gendongan kyuhyun dan berlari lagi ke ruang keluarga menemani jessica.

_**Drt.. Drt.  
**_  
Ponsel yang diletakan diatas meja makan itu bergetar, kyuhyun langsung mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut.

_"Kyu?"  
_  
Suara berat disebrang sana sangat kyuhyun kenali, suara milik suami nya.

_"Hem.."  
_  
_"Bagaimana dengan jessica dia tidak menangis kan? Apa minho berbuat macam-macam pada jessica?"_

_"Yah, kenapa kau menuduh anak mu sendiri yang tidak-tidak eoh?"_

_"Kau tau sendiri anak laki-laki seperti apa kan?"_

_"Jangan khawtir hyung, minho sudah besar. Dia sudah mengerti." _Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan suaminya.

_"Baiklah."_

_"Bagaimana dengan ahra nuna? Apa dia sudah mendapatkan yang dicarinya?"_

_"Aku lebih baik menemanimu belanja sayang, daripada menemani ahra nuna."  
_  
Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar nada putus asa dari siwon, jika sudah berada di sebuah mall maka ahra akan lupa waktu.

Ketika kyuhyun menemani ahra berbelanja biasanya ia akan membawa psp nya, jadi selagi ahra sibuk memilih ini itu kyuhyun akan memainkan psp demi mengusir rasa bosan.

Kyuhyun yakin wajah siwon pasti sudah ditekuk berkali-kali lipat, ia jadi merasa bersalah menyuruh siwon yang menemani ahra. Tadinya ahra juga mengajak kyuhyun namun dengan cepat langsung kyuhyun tolak mentah-mentah.

_"Hey, jangan cemberut. Ahra nuna bisa mengoceh padaku kalau kau menemaninya belanja dengan cemberut."_

_"Aku capek baby~"_ rengek siwon manja.

_"Baiklah, saat pulang nanti aku akan memijat mu. Bagaimana?"_

_"Memijat?"  
_  
Kyuhyun berdecak sambil memutar bola matanya. _"Hilangkan pikiran kotor mu tuan choi!"_  
_  
"Hehe.. Kita kan sudah jarang melakukannya kyu."_

_"Jarang apanya eoh?! Kita baru melakukannya tadi malam."_

_"Aigo, aku lupa. Kau bahkan sampai merengek meminta ku menyelesaikannya karna kau yang sudah tidak kuat. Padahal kita baru bermain-"  
__**  
Tut.. Tut.. Tut..**_

Kyuhyun langsung memutus sambungan telfonnya begitu saja dengan siwon, ia berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa memanas.

Ia menatap pantulan dirinya dikaca, perlahan bibirnya terarik keatas. meraba lehernya disana masih tertinggal bercak keunguan hasil perbuatan siwon.

_"MOMMY!"  
_  
Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunan nya dan langsung berlari menuju keasal suara, begitu sampai diruang keluarga, dia melihat minho yang sedang jongkok didepan jessica sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

_"Minho?"_

_"Mommy. Lihaat.."_ Minho menarik tangan kyunyun agar ikut jongkok disamping nya.  
_  
"Wae?"_

_"Jessica lucu sekali!"_

Kyuhyun menatap jessica yang sedang mengunyah biskuit bayi miliknya, kedua pipi nya yang berisi terdapat remahan dari biskuit yang dimakan. Jessica tertawa hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

_"Kyaaa! Mommy! Jessica lucu sekali.."_ Minho meloncat-loncat lalu menaiki punggung kyuhyun sambil memeluk lehernya.

_"Mom.."  
_  
_"Hem?"_ Kyuhyun menarik jessica kepangkuan, kemudian membersihkan mulut jessica.

Minho yang masih bergelantungan manja dibelakang kyuhyun mencium pipi nya.

_"Mommy mau kan buatkan minho adik?"_

_"Mwo?"_

_"Jebal mommy, minho sudah besar. Sudah bisa jadi kakak, minho juga sudah tidak cengeng, tidak mengompol."_

_"Tapi minho masih takut tidur sendiri kan?"  
_  
Minho diam, ia kemudian mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkar di leher kyuhyun.

_"Minho sekarang berani tidur sendiri, ayo mommy buatkan minho adik."_

_"Mommy harus bertanya pada daddy dulu."_

_"Bertanya cara buat adik?"  
_  
Kyuhyun langsung tersedak ludahnya sendiri, jessica yang hampir tertidur di gendongannya terbangun kembali mendengar suara batuk kyuhyun.

_"Ya, minho bukan itu."_

_"Mommy, jebaal."_

_"Arraseo, arraseo."_

_"Yeah! Mommy yang terbaik minho sayang mommy."  
_  
Minho mengecup pipi kyuhyun, ia lalu berpindah kedepan kyuhyun dan mencium bibirnya.  
_  
"Jessica, minho oppa akan punya adik. Nanti jessica main ya sama adik nya minho oppa." Minho berkata sangat pelan pada jessica yang sudah tertidur.  
_  
Kyuhyun hanya dapat menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia masih ragu untuk mempunyai anak lagi. Kyuhyun merasa minho masih belum siap untuk berbagi kasih sayang darinya dan siwon dengan si adik nanti. Walaupun putranya bilang kalau ia sudah siap mempunyai adik. Namun itu belum meyakinkan nya

**~WonKyu~  
**

_**Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**_

Siwon terbangun mendengar suara kaca pintu mobilnya yang diketuk, begitu menoleh disana udah ada ahra yang membawa plastik ditangan kanan dan kirinya. Siwon langsung membukakan pintu untuk kakak iparnya.  
_  
"Kau berniat meninggalkan ku hah?"_

_"Tidak, bukankah aku sudah memberi tau nuna kalau aku menunggu di mobil?"_

_"Cih. Dasar menyebalkan! Kau memang tidak seru di ajak belanja, kyuhyun pasti menyesal menikah dengan mu."_

_"YA NUNA!"  
_  
Ahra terbahak, menggoda siwon memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

_"Jika dengan kyuhyun aku mungkin sangat sabar, karna aku akan melakukan apapun agar istriku bahagia."  
_  
Ahra memutar bola matanya, malas sekali jika siwon sudah berbicara dengan kata-kata yang mampu membuat kedua pipi kyuhyun memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

_"Sudahlah kajja kita pulang, aku tidak sabar-"_

_"Bertemu jessica?" Potong siwon._

_"Bukan, mencoba semua baju-baju ini."  
_  
Dan siwonpun speechless dengan kelakuan kakak iparnya. Entah apa yang ada diotak perempuan ini, untung saja dulu keluarga nya membatalkan perjodohan siwon dengan ahra, kalau tidak? Mungkin siwon harus pergi kegereja setiap sehari sekali meminta tuhan memberikannya kesabaran lebih.

**~WonKyu~  
**

Selesai makan malam, kyuhyun memilih duduk menemani ahra yang sedang menyusui jessica sambil menunggu sang suami menjemput mereka berdua.

_"Nuna akan kembali ke paris malam ini?"  
_  
_"Ya, masih banyak pekerjaan seungri oppa disana. Maafkan nuna eoh?"_ Ahra mengelus punggung tangan kyuhyun, dia tau kalau adiknya masih merindukan nya.

Apalagi ahra sudah menetap diparis selama 5tahun dan selama itu juga jarang menemui kyuhyun yang menetap di korea.

_"Gwechana."_ Kyuhyun mengusap pipi jessica yang tertidur.  
_  
"Kau ingin mempunyai anak perempuan?"_ Tanya ahra tiba-tiba

_"Ingin, tapi siwon hyung pernah bilang dia ingin anak laki-laki lagi."_

_"Kenapa kalian hanya punya satu? Tidak berniat menambah satu lagi?"_

_"Kenapa nuna hanya punya satu?"_ Bukan menjawab kyuhyun malah balik bertanya.

Ahra tersenyum sedih, kyuhyun langsung merutuki kebodohan mulutnya yang kadang berucap tanpa berpikir panjang.

_"Nuna, maaf."_

_"Tidak apa-apa kyu, mengalami dua kali keguguran itu sangat memukul ku. Aku masih takut mempunyai anak lagi, bahkan ketika jessica lahir dengan selamat aku dan seungri oppa menangis semalaman saking bahagianya."  
_  
Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan ahra kemudian mencium pipi kakak nya. Kyuhyun juga ikut merasakan atmosfer bahagia keluarga kecil ahra ketika jessica bayi mungil itu lahir kedunia.

_"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, kyunie."_

_"Ah itu, sebenarnya tadi siang minho minta adik padaku."_

_"Lalu tunggu apalagi? Masalah siwon? Aku yakin dia juga setuju."_

_"Bukan itu nuna, aku khawatir minho masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan jika adik nya benar-benar lahir. Aku takut dia akan merasa cemburu pda adiknya nanti."_

_"Minho pasti merasakan hal itu, tapi percayalah itu hanya dalam sekejap, karna dia akan mencoba mengerti. Lagipula dia pasti sangat senang mempunyai teman bermain nanti nya."_

_"Akan aku pikirkan."  
_  
Ahra tiba-tiba saja mengelus perut kyuhyun, kyuhyun yang bingung hanya menatap ahra sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

_"Wae?"_

_"Aku kira kau sedang mengandung."_

_"Ish, nuna. Aku sedang tidak mengandung."_

_"Kalian kan pasti sering melakukannya, tapi kenapa kau tidak hamil? Apa siwon memakai kondom saat bermain?"_

_"YA!"  
_  
dan teriakan kyuhyun berhasil membuat jessica dan minho yang sudah tertidur terbangun lagi.

**~WonKyu~  
**

Kyuhyun terus memijat punggung siwon yang tengkurap ditempat tidur, sementara siwon masih asik mengotak-atik ponsel milik kyuhyun. Dia hanya memeriksa saja, membaca chatingan kyuhyun dengan sahabatnya.

Sementara kyuhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan, lagipula dia tidak menyembunyikan apapun dari siwon.

_"Kyu."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Kenapa minho tiba-tiba ingin tidur sendiri? Bahkan saat aku ingin menemaninya tadi ia menolak."_

_"Sebenarnya, minho begitu karna ia mencoba meyakinkan ku."  
_  
Siwon langsung bangun dan duduk menghadap kyuhyun, ia meraih tangan kyuhyun memberikan pijatan ringan dilengan istrinya.

_"Meyakinkan apa?"_

_"Minho ingin punya adik lagi."_

_"Mwo? Lalu?"_

_"Tapi aku masih ragu, kau tau kan kalau minho itu sulit ditebak. Kadang dia manja, kadang dia cengeng, kadang juga sulit diatur."_

_"Sama seperti mu."_ Siwon mengcak rambut kyuhyun.

_"Itulah kenapa aku masih ragu untuk mempunyai anak lagi, sebelum minho benar-benar dewasa."_

_"Hey dengarkan aku."  
_  
Siwon menangkup pipi kyuhyun, ia kemudian mencium bibir kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun tak berniat menutup matanya ia justru menikmati ciuman siwon sambil menatap wajah siwon yang terpejam dihadapannya.

Siwon melepas ciuman mereka, menyeka saliva yang menetes di sudut bibir kyuhyun.  
_  
"Kalau minho sudah meminta padamu aku yakin dia pasti siap, kita mengenal minho tentu saja. jika dia merasa cemburu itu wajar, tapi aku yakin minho juga akan mencoba mengerti. Kita juga harus memberikan pengertian pada nya, hem?"_

_"Terima kasih wonnie, kau selalu membuat perasaan khawatir ku lenyap dan digantikan oleh keyakinan. Aku mencintaimu."_

_"Sudah kewajiban ku, aku lebih mencintaimu."_

Kedua belah bibir itu kembali menyatu.

**~WonKyu~  
**

Kyuhyun melenguh saat siwon kembali menghisap pundaknya, memberikan tanda keunguan kembali.

Kyuhyun menggapai wajah siwon dan kembali mencium bibir siwon yang sudah membengkak, siwon membiarkan kyuhyun mengambil dominasi.

_"Aku harap, permintaan minho benar-benar terkabul. Apalagi kita sudah melakukan nya berkali-kali tadi." _Ucap siwon sambil mengecupi bibir kyuhyun.

_"Aku juga, dan sekarang aku lelah."_

_"Aku tau, tidurlah."  
_  
Siwon melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang polos kyuhyun sementara kyuhyun menenggelemkan wajahnya di dada telanjang siwon.

_**Chapter 2 update!**_

_**Aku sudah baca review kalian semua, jeongmal gomawo^^**_

_**Kalo ada waktu mungkin ff ini bakal aku lanjut ke chapter2 berikutnya.**_

_**Ff ini tidak akan ada konflik apapun, karna memang dibuat cuman untuk bacaan ringan kk~**_


End file.
